Fate's Decisions
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. A little rendezvous with a coven he let live long ago who exposed themselves changes Demetri's life for the better. A little bit of violence, another bit of a hunt and a mate to end the day with.


**Fate's Decisions  
Ra: M  
Pairing: Demetri/OC  
Summary: Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. A little rendezvous with a coven he let live long ago who exposed themselves changes Demetri's life for the better. A little bit of violence, another bit of a hunt and a mate to end the day with. **

**Author note: For Speklez of course as an exchange for a Hawkeye story :P**

**Disclaimer: I swear by all my books, games and movies that I do not own twilight at all.**

* * *

Demetri ran his nail across his brow in frustration as he stared down at the mess before him, toeing the corpse with his boot. A scouting mission was all he sent out to and he found himself in a blood feud between two covens. If it would deem as such, a blood feud would be if the neighbouring coven tried to hunt on their land, taking what wasn't theirs and leaving a mess behind or even taking a pet of the covens. This? This mess was decades in making and now he was the one who had to deal with it.

"One hundred and fifty years ago I let you get off with a warning, I told you not to provoke the coven again and now here I am dealing with your mess and my head is on the chopping block with my masters. I gave my _word _that you wouldn't be trouble, now I think I'd rather kill you than find a peaceful way around this." He sighed out harshly, his shoulders slumping in a human habit of exhaustion that he couldn't kick.

He watched bemused as the two covens before him began to point fingers like children and blame it on one or the other.

They destroyed our home, he stole from their coven etcetera… etcetera… Oh, how he wished he was back home in the castle, he would rather deal with the new guards than deal with this mess. Fate was cruel and decided now was a better time than any to dish back the karma he created.

"SILENCE!" He snarled furiously, effectively silencing the idiots before him. "I do not care for the petty things that started the domino effect; I want to know _what _caused you to foolishly expose our kind like this?" Oh, yes, Demetri was far beyond pissed.

Rule number one, don't expose our kind.

"We… cannot explain." The coven leader, Terrance states uneasy while looking away from the tracker's eyes.

They, the two covens, couldn't bear to look into the eyes of the Volturi tracker. They knew the instant he arrived, they were screwed and hoped that the opposite coven would be to blame but the more they thought about it, the more they realised it was all of them to blame.

"Twelve humans I have killed because you exposed us to them, twelve. That… is inexcusable." Demetri hums, dropping his arms to his side. If it were a newborn then maybe, just maybe it would have been alright, but they are old vampires the youngest being one hundred and it just pissed him off more that he could sense three vampires, not far from here, one that belonged to the Henrietta's coven and one that belonged to Terrance's.

"We are sorry Demetri." One of the woman whimpers, his eyes locking onto her small frame immediately with distaste. They were hiding something from him, something that caused the feud and broke the cardinal rule.

His brows rose as the dots began to connect like a kid with a marker being promised candy if they were to finish. It was a something that they didn't want the Masters to know about… _oh_… A smirk pulled up at the corners of his mouth before Demetri forced his neutral bored look back into place.

The vampire was new yes, the vampire was very new _and _talented.

With masked amusement he racked his thumbnail across his lip with a hum, "I guess then that makes it excusable then."

He watched as their eyes lit up with hope at his words. What was it with these vampires? Did they truly think that saying sorry for such a grievance would actually be alright, that he would excuse them for this little mistake like the last just because he had a soft spot for them long ago?

"Thank you Demetri. We are greatly sorry." Terrance bows gratefully, drawing a snort of amusement from Demetri.

"You're not the sharpest tool in the shed are you, Terrance?"

Their eyes shot up to the Tracker at the comment, their hope dying as they saw the slight smirk pulled at his lips as he clasped his hands and stared down at the Cerelli Coven Leader mockingly.

"I find it both amusing and insulting that you think an apology will excuse you from this mess. Amusing by the fact you truly believe that I meant what I said and insulted because you all would have to be the most idiotic vampires to date." Demetri chuckles out; his eyes trailing over at the horror filled faces before him.

"Wh…what? We… We apologised!" Joseph of the Rodriguez coven whimpers out confused, bodily flinching as the Trackers dark eyes locked onto him with a flat stare.

"I beg your pardon?" Demetri asks amused, his lips twitching, brow raised.

"He means no disrespect Demetri, he is confused." Henrietta spoke quickly, her eyes darting between the spaces as she tried to calculate the distance and time it would take to place herself between her elder and her son.

"Then pray tell Henrietta on what did he mean?" Demetri asks, gesturing for her to explain.

Henrietta swallowed the fear that threatened to break out from her chest as she nervously looked between Joseph and Demetri. With a sigh of defeat, she dropped her chin against her chest and began to speak. "He means… He means to say that we had apologised for this mess and that we didn't warrant the disrespect."

Demetri's brows rose into his hairline as the words came tumbling out, he also didn't miss the _we _she had used instead of _us and they _or just _they. _He let his eyes close for a fraction of a second with frustration at the idiocy of this _coven_ before him.

"Do you find me stupid?" He asks suddenly, his back straight as he stared down at them all.

"Sorry?" Henrietta asks, confused causing the tracker to let out a sigh.

"Do. You. Find. Me. Stupid?" He repeated slower so their silly little minds could understand. "Because you must if you think for even a second I wouldn't sense the newborn you are harbouring not far away… OR the fact that you are now a singular coven, well above the coven limit." He chuckles out tauntingly, slowly and savoured the horror and fear that seemed to pour from their very essence.

Though he expected the fear, he didn't expect them to fight, but then again, he was dealing with idiots after all. Did they really think they could win if they outnumbered him? He was well over a thousand compared to the measly two fifty the eldest was and he was the best fighter in the guard.

_"RUN! ALLISON TAKE HER AND RUN!" _He heard Terrance scream as he took off in the direction of the three signatures, tripping when Demetri chucked one of the human corpses at him as he decapitated one of the coven members.

Though Demetri had to admit; this once painfully boring mission was starting to turn out to be an entertaining one. They just inadvertently gave him the best gift anyone could ever give a Tracker, a hunt. Not just a plain one too, they teased him with blood and a fight before the hunt. A moan of slight pleasure escaped his lips as he thought about it, truth be told and no matter how much other trackers denied this to their very last breath was that a good hunt was an aphrodisiac for them.

As he came face to face with Henrietta he chuckled, "I must say thank you for the entertainment and gift you and yours have given to me Henrietta."

A confused snarl escaped her lips as she and the tracker circled one another. "WE gave you no such gift." She spat, her eyes shooting around them, but always staying on him as well for a sign of escape.

Demetri chuckled again, watching as a shiver went down her spine. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he continued to chuckle. "Oh but you did, I believe you and yours are the first to truly forget my gift or did you just not fully understand it when I warned you what would happen and how I would use it decades ago if you fucked up?" He asked, more like taunted, the vampire before him as he kicked away the charging one with a back kick.

Baring her teeth, she snarled. "They will stick to water."

Her answer was all Demetri needed for confirmation of his speculations, they truly did indeed forget how his gift worked. "Oh but Henrietta, I have met all of your coven bar the new one, I know they are five miles from here and running north there is not a place on earth you can run and hide from me once I gave that spark. All it takes is a look in the eye and the smell of your scent and you are forever trapped in my gift." He chuckles darkly before striking.

His fingers tore into her flesh easily, viciously as he began to tear her apart. She was no worthy fighter at all, nor were the ones that had attacked so Terrance and others could escape. He let out a roar of satisfaction as he jerked his arm back with one quick yank, sending the head backwards off the body.

Once the body dropped the ground, he looked down with distaste and annoyance, this was his favourite jacket and it was now shredded at the arms and covered in blood, dirt and venom. With a disgruntled sigh, he shrugged off his coat and let it drop to the mud, sneering down at the blinking confused heads at his feet.

"I liked that jacket, it was my favourite." He grunted, pulling the smokes from the jacket and searched his pockets for a light. When he came up empty he searched the bodies around him, smirking as he came up with a silver zippo and a disposable lighter. What vampires didn't carry a lighter was beyond him, he knew that he had one, but it must have been lost in the tussle.

With a hum he leant back on the tree and pulled out a cigarette, he waited for several seconds as he categorised the sparks of the others before lighting the smoke and inhaled. He'd let them run a little further before chasing, let them stew in their own fear and paranoia a little more.

"You know, I'm a little interested in what that newborn can do and why or how it joined your covens together… but I'm not interested enough to put you back together again. See, I was the kid who liked to pull shit apart not play Frankenstein, though tempting that thought may be." He chuckled before taking one last drag of his cigarette, bowing slightly with a mocking smirk and flicked the smoke into the largest venom puddle there.

He watched satisfied as the venom lit, engulfing the body parts in flames. His eyes landed on the heads and chuckled at their silent torturous screams. "I told you not to fuck up."

With one last look onto the fury filled face of Henrietta he began his hunt, following the scents to where he first sensed the newborn. They were smart, laying their trails over and over, but that could not stop me, I could smell the fresh ones over the old. Did they honestly not know how a trackers gift truly worked?

"Oh god, I should have just eliminated them years ago on their stupidity alone. It should be a rule for idiotic vampires to not be changed or at least eliminated on the spot if we were to cross one." Demetri muttered to himself before stopping as a wall of fire and whisky hit him.

"What…" He breathes out before practically inhaling the smell. It was a new scent, not newly laid but new as in the scent of a newborn. Demetri could still smell the humane part of the scent, fire and whisky and though it is still that, he could detect berries underneath.

"Who is this newborn?" He mutters as he continued to breathe in the scent. It smelled of home, of drinking by the fireside from a distant past. It made his body quiver with excitement even more so now that he knew that the newborn was female; it's not hard to smell the slight sweetness and everything within him screamed _mine_.

With a shake of his head, Demetri cast a look around for any other sign, he knew the newborn wasn't fed; he had killed her meal after all and this just pissed him off all the more about the idiots. Demetri pushed the palm of his hand into his eye and rubbed, whoever said that vampires don't get headaches was beyond him because he sure as fuck does.

He tends to get them when he has to deal with fuck ups of another coven; the last one was when they dealt with the Cullen's; those holier than thou dicks. The only sane ones were the soldier and the shield; thankfully they now were allied with the Volturi and away from the squirrel sucking fools.

Now he has another headache that could rival that one and he now regrets. Demetri hated regretting, it brings you pain and annoyance. He regrets the fact that he didn't kill the bastards long ago and that he didn't make them suffer more. The more he thought about it the more he wished he took them back to the kings and pushed them into the dungeons. Master Caius always wants more things to play with; he has a new toy after all which he has yet to test out.

Cocking his head to the side, he began to shift through the thousands of sparks that lay in the memory banks that Demetri kept his gift sectioned into and located the ones he was hunting, sighing in annoyance as he saw where exactly they were heading.

Another harsh sigh left his lips as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the frustration go. "They are heading to Volterra… They are literally running towards their doom… with a newborn."

Resisting the urge to bang his head against the tree Demetri took off in their direction, keeping an eye on where they were till he got there. Always keeping himself downwind and very light on his feet; a hard task to accomplish with someone his size.

What Demetri had thought would be an interesting hunt, was still interesting, but not as much as he had originally hoped. Soon enough, he was near them that he could hear the newborn cuss them out as they dragged her along. This pissed him off all the more as he saw that she was weak, she was very new only a day or so old and yet to be fed at all.

"We must hurry, he will find us soon and then we will all be dead. We need to get her to our masters so they can begin their plan." Terrance muttered panicked as his eyes scanned the trees, he could feel eyes on him.

He had hoped that moving closer to Volterra would delay the tracker a little, confuse him just enough to get the newborn to his masters nearby or enough time for the newborn to become conscious enough for her power to work.

Oh how they had been lucky to come across her when she was human, she was a traveller from the states and with the power to neutralize other powers. It was a great gift to have and all she had to do was look in your eyes, it had manifested while she was human. So he took her and brought her back to the others, Henrietta and he changed her on the spot.

Hopefully, the Masters will be pleased that they have this prize in their coffers now and would protect them from the Volturi and their tracker.

"Let me go you bastards." Jade muttered darkly, weakly. She had gone through the fires of hell to wake up a monster and after all was explained she couldn't help but hate the bastards that did this. A vampire, she had laughed until the fire began to sit in her throat, a rival to the flames that burned her from the inside out.

"Shush girl." Allison hissed, furiously. She could help but be uneasy in the enemies' territory, even now when she knew the tracker was probably dead from Henrietta or delayed; Allison could swear she could still feel his eyes on her.

"I do not feel at ease here. I can feel his eyes on me now." She mutters to her mate.

Demetri smirked and moved closer, pushing himself up into a tree and just watched them a little more; he just loved to make them squirm. He locked his eyes on the newborn when they came to a dead stop, raising his brows as he took her in. She was short, would barely reach his shoulders if he stood next to her. She had short dark hair that curled to her shoulders and he could see the spark of hate in her eyes as she glanced at one of her Makers and his mate.

_Interesting, maybe taking this newborn wouldn't be hard as I thought… _He thought before stiffening as the newborns black eyes flew up and locked onto his and for once his gift flickered off and all was dark.

Jade tensed as her eyes locked onto the vampire above who was casually resting in the tree, her body humming as her gift worked and yet for another entirely different reason. The man screamed danger and fun, the good kind of fun that would leave you in a panting wet mess. She couldn't help but lick her dry lips as the lust near consumed her at the sight of him, well of what she could see of him.

"_Mine!" _Demetri growled softly, his body screaming at him to tear apart those that hold what is his. She was his and he didn't like it when people touched what was his. He didn't care about who their masters were now, he didn't care that the newborn had somehow incapacitated his power… all Demetri cared about right now was getting his mate away from the idiots who created and restrained her.

He would dance around their pyre and deliver their heads to his masters before claiming what is his… or maybe claim what is his and then deliver the heads. Yes, that sounded much better than the other.

Jade couldn't help but snort in amusement as she saw the vampire's eyes ignite with a fire she knew all too well. The demon in the tree was pissed and she knew the idiots holding her were fucked. Hopefully then she could leave or have some form of her life back but Jade knew it would never be the same again as she took another look at the demon.

Terrance whipped around to the newborn with an agitated snarl. "What is funny girl?"

This just caused Jade to laugh harder, her eyes flickering up and then to the faces around her. "You are so fucked." She laughed out falling to her knees as the two holding her dropped her to the ground before grunting in slight pain as her maker yanked her head back.

"What makes you so sure hmm?" Terrance spat, he was tired of the girls' rudeness.

"Cause he looks pissed for some reason." Jade chuckled out, jerking her chin up to where the Demon now waited, his body quivering under the mass amount of strength he was putting into his stance.

Terrance spun, his eyes locking onto that of the Trackers, stumbling back in horror as he pounced from the tree with a vicious roar.

"MINE!"

The others ran, scattering as the tracker took down their leader, leaving Allison to defend herself. Makers or not, he was older and deadlier, they knew with him here the others who stayed behind to fight were dead.

Demetri chuckled as he saw the others flee, brushing off the foolish female that dared to attack him while he was busy beginning to dismantle the maker of his mate. "I'll be with you soon, wait your turn." He chuckled while tearing off Terrances' arms at the elbow; savouring in the scream.

"You idiots, I would ask you what I asked Henrietta but she answered it for me before I fed her to the flames. I am a tracker, I am old and I am the _head _guard of the Volturi. I am the best fighter there is and you have royally fucked yourself over. You took what was mine and I am going to make you and yours suffer." Demetri snarled, shoving his face into Terrances and squeezing his throat a little tighter.

"We took nothing…" Terrance gasped out, his eyes locking onto his mates and willing her to stay still while he tried to think of a way out of this.

"She is mine… _and you were touching her…" _Demetri got out through clenched teeth, the sound was guttural demonic and it made every single vampire in hearing distance shudder.

Felix was sent out by Master Marcus when he felt a shift in the trackers bonds and Felix knew that something big was going to go down, so he didn't waste time to go and find his friend. Though that was nearly two days ago now, and Felix was about to call it quits and get the fucker to teach him how to track when a sound he had only heard once in his vampiric life echo the trees.

"Fuck, who pissed off the demon?" He muttered to himself before pushing his unwilling body towards the sound.

He reached the clearing in record time to see Demetri hovering over an armless male, a woman standing frozen still and a newborn staring at the demon with such fascination, confusion and awe. Felix couldn't help but stare at the newborn in curiosity, how can one so young stare at the creature that has desiccated hundreds in its wake and not cower.

"Felix." The shudder at his name falling from the Demons lips was not one to hold back. Though he could not hold back the shudder, he held back the flinch as the flickering black eyes locked onto his form. "Protect my mate or it will be your ashes I dance upon tonight."

Felix blinked in shock before locking onto the newborn that was still slumped on the ground. He could smell the vampires on her and the fact that she had not been fed in a day or two. Demetri watched as Felix slowly moved towards his mate, watching where his hands were placed as he picked her up and moved her away to the edge of the field.

Felix flickered his eyes from the Demon that was his friend to the idiots, "you are so irrevocably fucked."

A huff of a laugh left Jade's lips before letting out a slight whimper as the burn in her throat ignited once again at a harsher temperature drawing all sets of eyes onto her. She didn't know who the Demon was, or what being his mate meant but she felt all kinds of right at the sound falling from his lips.

She let out another whimper, this time in a little bit of fear as he bared his lips in rage before snapping her head back to her _maker. _

"He isn't mad at you newborn, he is mad at the person who is under him for not treating you well." The very large vampire who was obviously friends with the demon muttered, and she knew that if she didn't have super sensitive hearing she would not have heard it at all.

"Jade… Jade not newborn." She hisses out in a whimper, clutching her throat. Her eyes shot up as a chuckle escaped the big lug.

"Names Felix, I promise you soon enough that fire will go but for now unfortunately it must wait. He wants to feed you but he won't allow anymore vampires near you so he is taking the unwanted road and dealing with this first." Felix explained before glancing down at the woman once more. "Just, don't judge him for his actions now. This is a very rare sight to see, though he can be a dick, this viciousness comes very little and far in between." He explained.

In fact Felix had to make that point; he had seen his friend suffer for far too long. A thousand years or so without a mate or ever experience the love of a mate would surely drive any man insane. So he opened his mouth and explained that the demon before them was very little seen, just in hopes that if he does scare her he won't lose his chance because of it.

Demetri heard every word but chose to focus on the man before him who was still trying to struggle free of the hold Demetri had on him.

Cocking his head to the side, Demetri hummed in thought. "Do you eat Squirrels from time to time?"

Jade didn't know why this was so amusing, why Felix was trying so hard to not burst out in laughter was beyond her but she knew that the question meant something insulting and really? There were vampires that hunted animals? Now she wasn't too thrilled about the whole 'I'm a vampire thing' but to actually deny the natural food source and hunt squirrels…

Terrance bared his teeth at the comment, "_no." _he managed to spit out.

Demetri's brows raised, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Are you sure? Because you, Terrance, are showing signs of a diminishing IQ of an animal drinker."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Allison screeched at the insult, flinching back at the sound that came out of the Trackers throat.

"How dare I? _How dare you? _I gave you a gift of life long ago, I gave my word that this would not happen again and it did. Then I find out that you changed a newborn for your masters that are not my own and I can only take a guess that my mates gift would be used for neutralising the Twins gifts. You dare spit back my good will to go against me and mine? To use what is mine against me? To abuse your own childe and not feed her? I was doing you a service to let you live and you throw it back in my face with your idiocy. So tell me _Allison, _how dare I insult you with the question of if your mate drinks from animals, for calling him an idiot for which he is being?" Demetri rumbled out, standing to his feet, propping one on the fucker's neck.

Allison could only stare at the Tracker as he pointed out all the faults. He did let them live some years ago out of kindness and they _did _throw it back in his face but, but, their masters came first and there was no hiding from them.

"There is no hiding from our masters." She whimpered out and regretted it instantly as her mate wildly shook his head no.

Demetri blinked in shock at that, honest to god shock before looking back towards Felix and jerked his thumb at the idiot. "Did she just say what I think she just said?"

Felix snorted, relaxing ever so slightly as he saw the small line of white around the blackness in his friend's eyes and nodded. "She sure did. Tell me love, do your so called masters have a tracker?" He asked the woman amused.

"No…" Allison whimpers as she realised now the enormity of her fuck up.

"Then I would have run and not fucked with the Demon before you. He is _the _tracker on this earth; there is no one that can match his gift. Do you know the monster before you? Know the legends and the tales of our own lore? No? WELL, let me enlighten you. The last time the monster was let out of the cage Demetri holds him in was just shy of 500 years ago in 1587; he desiccated a small colony of 90 men, 17 women, and 11 children in less than an hour. That was and is still recorded in the human history as the Lost Colony." Felix muttered amused before turning his eyes back onto Demetri.

"We need to hurry, day break will be soon and we need to get your mate fed. Heidi will be back soon." He stated looking to the lightening sky.

Demetri nodded and cast a look to the woman and then back to Felix. "Take care of her for me will you, my main focus is him. Keep her head; they will be taken back to the masters."

In a blink of an eye Demetri was back face to face with the fucker who changed his mate, who let her starve after her first feeding. He knew that pain, he knew it could drive anyone mad and the fact that she hadn't gone just that, told him everything about the girl. She was a fighter and she did not give up easily and without a fight of some kind.

With a smirk he placed his knee on Terrance's chest and picked up one of the discarded arms that were trying to reattach themselves. "You know I have learnt much under my master Caius, his torture techniques are very imaginative and my personal favourite it to rip a vampire piece by piece and be reassembled again, just to repeat the process… I love to do this, over and over again till said vampire breaks. But, luckily for you I do not have that time luxury, so as I rip a piece from your flesh I will just feed them to the flames."

"Wait…" Jade groans out, lifting herself up and made her way towards the demon and her maker.

Cocking his head to the side, Demetri froze. He didn't think that maybe she might want him to be spared of this pain; he was now at war with himself as he waited for her to make a choice. Though he knew he wasn't going to die, he couldn't do that but he needed to live for her till she was at least a decade into her life.

After all no matter the hate of a vampire for their creator, they were needed to help their childe's gift grow to its full potential. Though he could die and his mate can still learn the basics of their gift, much like Alec and Jane but he wanted her to know her full potential. Even though one half of her maker is gone, only one was needed to teach her, plus his head can always be placed onto the headless corpses strung by the roof in the dungeons.

Terrance looked up in hope, though it was short lived when his childe sneered at him.

"I wish to burn his pieces myself. Tell me, does it feel like the change?" Jade asks hopeful, smiling a little as she saw the excitement ignite in the onyx orbs.

"Yes, it does ten times as worse. I cannot burn the head but I can promise if you wish him to suffer more, there is a girl in my coven that can recreate the change." Demetri explains softly, his demon receding as joy filled his very being at her wicked temper and taste for vengeance.

"Good, you rip and I burn deal Demon?" Jade asks, sticking her hand out for the demon, nearly jerking it back in shock as a burning shot up her arm at his touch. Oh, but this burning wasn't one of pain but of pleasure, causing her to tingle all over.

"Deal." Demetri shook on it, taking note of the spark, of the burning passion of the mating bond.

He turned back to Terrance whose eyes were blown open with terror before beginning his game, grasping the first fingertip between his nails and ripping it off and passing it to his mate, watching as she threw it into the fire with great satisfaction. Soon the idiot was all but a body, his screams dying out before Demetri even got to the last section of his legs and now Terrance all but convulsed in pain.

"I'm bored and hungry." Jade croaks out with a wince, once the screams died down she was all for food. She couldn't even help with the bitch dragged her all the way here for the big fucker quickly ripped her head off and kicked her body into the fire he had created for herself and the demon.

"My name is Demetri." Demetri muttered softly standing and picked up her makers head and torso.

"Nice to put a name to you instead of Demon or Tracker. I am Jade, now what are you going to do with that." She asked, jerking her thumb at her armless and legless maker.

With a deep chuckle Demetri simple waggled his brows and took off up a tree. Felix and Jade watched with mixed expressions, one confused the other with a raised expectant brow. Felix had seen this done many times and always enjoyed seeing it.

Demetri chuckles as he reached the top of the tree and pushed off, the limb cracking under the force and spun. The body smacked against his back while one hand wrapped against the soft spot of Terrance's neck and the other under the jaw before landing on the ground in a kneeling position. At the impact Demetri used the momentum to jerk his hands forward, smirking as he heard the odd sound of bone being ripped cleanly from vampiric flesh.

"Holy fuck…" Jade blurted out, her eyes popping open in awe as the dust settled revealing the scene before her. Demetri rested in a small crater, her makers head in his hands. That wasn't what shocked her, no; it was the fact that the _spine _was still attached to the head.

Clicking his tongue Demetri cast a look at his stunned mate, a smirk pulling at his lips and simply shrugged. "What? I wished to use his spine as a belt."

She licked her lips slightly before letting out a breath of awe. "You need to teach me that."

Loud booming laughter echoed off the trees as Demetri moved towards his mate, kicking the torso into the fire as he went. "Deal, come glykiá mou. Time to feed and meet my masters, all will be well now glykiá mou and many things still need to be discussed." Demetri explained, holding out his arm for her to take while Felix moved to the other side, passing her the head of her makers mate.

Jade cast a look down at the head that now rested in her hands before the arm that was being held out to her. With a shrug she threaded her arm through Demetri's and gestured for him to leave the way, there was no point in denying the chemistry between them and who was she to go against fate's decisions?

* * *

**Author Note: Well finally done! So I hope everyone else enjoyed this little OS. Demetri was a pain in the ass to write and much was written like a mini Speklez was telling me to write it in my ear, but hey. **

**glykiá mou means my sweet. **


End file.
